Need You Now
by Misses Prongs
Summary: She scrolled through her contacts and saw his name. She clicked on it and opened up a new message. 'Not sure if you have heard yet…I really need you right now. I'm at the Hogs Head' Rating for slight language, drinking, and implied sexual content. R & R


Hermione sat at the edge of the bar at the Hogs Head. Her fingers tapping impatiently against the edge of the counter. She wanted something to happen. Something exciting, shocking, or fun. But it wouldn't. She was alone, in a bar on a Friday night. The nights events replaying in her head.

She was remembering coming home early from work to her and Ron's little flat and finding it empty, save for him and Shari Stone, a very famous wizarding rock-star (he had probably attracted her with his famous-Quidditch-keeper status) in HER bed.

She was remembering having to kick the first boy she had ever really liked out of her house and throwing his now fully-dressed slut out the door after him. She remembered going to HER bedroom and bathroom, packing all of his stuff into his suitcase and then throwing THAT after him as well.

She remembered going through her whole house, picking up everything that he had owned and then throwing it all in the garbage outside. She remembered seeing his mobile phone, a technology that wizards had adapted for themselves only that year, and scrolling through his text messages, seeing things like '_last nite was amazing!' _and _'Don't come over! Hermione won't be l8 2day…' _She remembered being so angry that she hurled it straight into the fire.

And now she was at the Hogs Head, glass of Firewhiskey in her hand. Hermione knew it wasn't smart to drink yours pains away but in this instance, it was required.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she pulled out her cell. She scrolled through her contacts and saw Harry. She clicked on his name and opened up a new message.

'_Not sure if you have heard yet…I really need you right now. I'm at the Hogs Head'_

She sent the message without the slightest regret. You would think after something like this happened she would go straight to her best girlfriend - who happened to be Ginny - but honestly, Hermione had no desire to see a red headed Weasley at the moment. She knew it was harsh, but it was true. She brought the glass to her lips and tipped the rest of the drink back.

"Can I get another?" She signaled to the bar tender. Just as her second drink arrived, the bell over the door tinkled. Hermione turned her head slowly and saw just who she wanted. Harry Potter moved across the floor towards his best friend.

She could already feel the tears stinging her eyes. She met him halfway and collapsed in his arms. Thankfully he had caught her.

"'Mione…" He whispered, stroking her hair as she let the tears flow.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hermione released from Harry and wiped her eyes. She didn't care that the other bar dwellers were staring at her. She downed her second glass of Firewhiskey and requested another for herself and also Harry.

There was silence between them. Only the sound of other people around and their sipping.

Harry broke the silence first, "So what happened?" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"He was cheating on me…with Sheri Stone…I found them in my bed…"

Harry looked dumb struck.

"Hermione…you know if I had known I would have told you, right?" He took a swig of his drink and it was soon empty. Hermione's was as well. They requested more.

"I know I know…I just wish…I hadn't been so stupid!" Hermione was angry now. As her fourth drink has just arrived, she slammed it down.

"You aren't stupid…Ron is stupid for doing that to you." He said comfortingly.

Hermione gave a weak smile.

"Thanks Harry. You are a really great friend." The two of them sat, continuing to drink.

"Do you remember…that one time! When we were hunting for Horcruxes and we danced?" Hermione slurred towards Harry. The two were walking -if you could call it that - to Harry's flat with their arms around each others waist. The two of them had had a little too much to drink while they were at the Hogs Head. Hermione especially. And considering she was a light weight, it affected her more.

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Harry shouted, a little too loudly. He made a childish face realizing how loud his voice was. "I remember…" He whispered grinning.

"Well…" Hermione hiccupped. "When we get back to…back to your flat, we should do it again!"

"Ooooooh! Yeah! That would be fun!" Harry chuckled.

Eventually the two made it to Harry's place. Entering had been bit of a challenge. Harry had thought he lost his key but found it, then fumbled to open the door.

Hermione dropped her arm from around Harry's waist and headed over to the couch.

"You know…" Hermione began. Harry was looking over by the stereo for some music. "I hope Ron is happy! He can go…he can go and sleep around with that whore! I don't care!"

"Yeah! You are better off without him!" Harry agreed as the music began to play. He strode over to her with a smirk on his face. "Now forget about Ron. May I have this dance Miss Granger?"

Hermione nodded and took Harry's hand. The two of them swayed to the music, laughing and just having fun. After a few minutes, Hermione's head nestled into the Harry's neck.

"Harry…" Hermione murmured.

"Hmm…?" He replied. She moved her head and was now facing him. The two were just staring into each others eyes. And mere seconds later, their lips were on each others.

Hermione had always imagined what it would be like to kiss Harry, but never imagined it being this great. They had moved to the couch now, their kisses getting fierce. Neither of them seemed to realize what they were doing was very wrong. They were both too drunk to realize. But subconsciously, both of them knew and were ok with it.

Hermione's shirt was coming undone now and Harry's shirt was already over his head. Hermione moved onto her back as Harry moved on top of her, their kisses never breaking. Everything seemed to be spinning out of control, in a good way of course.

As quickly as it started it ended. The two of them were breathing heavily and staring into each others eyes.

"Harry…"

"I know what you are thinking Hermione…and don't worry about it. We don't have to tell anyone." He assured.

"Ok…good…" She muttered before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
